


You Are My Sunshine

by sleepyfaceandsnark (teamwinchesterbros)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Flashbacks, Gallavich, Gen, Milkovichs, Sad, Sad Mickey, mickey's childhood, young Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:16:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2520440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/sleepyfaceandsnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mickey are moving and as they pack Ian finds an old music box among some dusty things he found.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Yes like that really sad song.  
> (Italics are flashbacks)

 

Ian and Mickey dedicate the day to packing last minute things before they move into their new place. Ian’s job is to rifle through whatever is left of his and Mickey’s stuff in Mickey (and later both of theirs) room.

He opens a drawer he never really paid attention to (and was pretty sure he never saw Mickey ever open). He tries to organize whatever mess was in there. It’s mostly old clothes but Ian digs deeper and finds a lot of other things. Some broken VHS tapes, a lot of dismembered doll toys, and a dusty G.I. Joe. Ian laughs as he moves the toys aside. He hits something that dings and he can hear the faint sound of a tune trying to be played. He digs his hand further and grasps a small square object around the size of a Rubik’s cube. He pulls it out and blows the dust off of it. He tosses it around in his hand and finds a screw in the back. He realizes it must be a music box. He decides to turn it to see what tune plays. Mickey, just a few feet away, catches the sound and is at first confused but then he remembers.  

_“’You are my sunshine my only sunshine you make me happy when skies are grey. You’ll never know dear how much I love you…’ Finish it, honey. I know you know it.”_

_“Aw ma…” A five year old Mickey shyly looks down._

_“Come on, Mickey.”_

_Mickey sighs. “Please don’t take my sunshine away.”_

_Mickey’s mom laughs and tussles her son’s raven colored hair._

_“That’s my boy,” she says, grabbing his cheeks. Mickey tries to pull away but ends up giggling as well instead._

_It’s not long until they hear the harsh slam of the front door and the sound of Terry angrily mumbling as he shuffles about the house and drunkenly bumping into furniture._

_“Hey, Mickey,” His mom whispers to Mickey._

_“Yes, mama?”_

_“Do me a favor, sweet boy. Don’t end up like your father.” Mickey’s mom stares at him wide eyed._

_“Okay, mama.”_

_“Good boy,” She smiles at him again. “No go to your hiding spot I picked out for you.”_

_Mickey nods and runs over to the small closet nearby, shutting the door securely behind him._

_It wasn’t long before Mickey could no longer hide from Terry like he once could as a little kid. So he decided he could either be what he thought of as weak and continue to hide and cower from his father or he could try to be as equal to his dad as he could and maybe earn some respect from him. Mickey went with the latter. He picked random fights, stole, made a name for himself as being a badass in his neighborhood. He was 13 when he got Fuck U-Up tattooed on his knuckles._

_Terry got deeper into the drug business when Mickey was 12 and Mickey would go out with his brothers to sell. People barely suspected little kids of selling hardcore drugs._

_It didn’t take long until Terry got his wife to try out the products and like with most of the drugs, especially heroin, it didn’t take long before she got addicted._

_Mickey barely saw his mom anymore from when he was around 14. She was typically high or drunk or both. Some days mickey would come home and just find her sitting alone. She’d ask him to come over to sit with her but he’d brush her aside.  “Got shit to do.” Was his go to excuse._

_She leaves one night when Mickey was 15 or 16. She’s gone for a few day walking alone in the Southside trying to score something.  Terry had only let her have any drugs when he needed someone to test it out so she is in desperate need for a hit of something. It starts to rain and she shivers in her small worn coat. She couldn’t remember the last time she had a real meal and she is beyond tired. She walks over to a nearby building and sits down with her back leaning against the wall. She sings softly to herself._

_“The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping. I dreamt I held you in my arms. When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken. So I hung my head, and I cried.”  She pulls her knees up to her chest and cries. Her tears becoming invisible as they mix with the pouring rain._

_“You are my sunshine. My only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You’ll never know dear how much I love you. Please don-”_

 

 

“Turn that fucking thing off.” Mickey yells, now in the present.

“What?” Ian looks up at him, confused.  

“I said turn that fucking song off. It’s annoying.”

“I think it’s sweet.” Ian smiles looking back down at the music box.

“It’s fucking stupid is what it is now turn it off before I leave your ass here.” Mickey says picking up random things and throwing them into boxes.

“Alright. Fine. Where do you want it?” Ian asks motioning to the piles of things he sectioned off between keeping and donating.   

“Give it here. I’ll throw it in the trash on the way out.” Mickey says holding out his hand.

Ian gets up and holds out the box to Mickey.   

“You sure?”

Mickey gives Ian a face indicating _of fucking course he was sure._  Ian shakes his head and hands it over to Mickey.

“Now come on I only have another hour or two with this truck.” Mickey says.

“Alright,” Ian walks past Mickey to another room. “Help me with these,” He speaks not looking behind him to see if Mickey was there. “And we can be done for today.”

Mickey stares at the music box for a while and sighs. He moves it to the donation section.

“Mick?” Ian peaks his head back into the room.

“Maybe someone else’s kid will want it” he says walking out to where Ian’s boxes were.

 Ian nods.

“Sure you don’t want to save it for when we have a kid?”

“What you expecting and didn’t tell me about it?” Mickey jokes.

Ian grins and rolls his eyes at him. “I was just thinking…we haven’t really talked about it much.”

“Yeah well there will be plenty of time for talking when we get to the place.”

“Right,” Ian laughs.

The redhead walks out the front door but Mickey stands back. He picks the music box up again, twists the screw and plays it one more time. The familiar tune plays again.

**“You are my sunshine my only sunshine you make me happy when skies are grey…”**

_“Mama you’re gonna live forever, right?”_

_“Ha I’ll try my best, Mickey.”_

_“You promise?”_

_“Promise.”_

**“You’ll never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don’t take my sunshine away.”**

Mickey gently places the music box back down, his fingers gliding carefully around the blue worn trimming. He smiles softly to himself. “Fuck it,” he says and moves it over to the keep pile.  

“Love you, mom” he says before he leaves and goes off to follow Ian.  

**Author's Note:**

> I remember when i was little my brother had a music box with that song an I always thought why would they put that on a child's toy type thing that's such a sad song.
> 
> so then this came into my mind so now MIckey has one too


End file.
